Penerus Dewa Shinobi:Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Obito
by FerryUchiha
Summary: Naruto dan Menma adalah anak kembar dari Minato Namikaze sang "YONDAIME HOKAGE" dan Uzumaki Kushina . Tetapi Minato dan Kushina lebih memberi perhatian kepada sang kakak atau Menma dari pada sang adik (Naruto) karena Naruto dianggap aib bagi keluarga karena lemah , Naruto pun pergi dari rumah karena selalu dicapakkan oleh keluarganya , dia bertekad menjadi kuat .
1. Chapter 1

**Story by:UchihaFerry13**

 **title:Story Uchiha Naruto**

 **main pair:NarutoX...? Obito...?**

 **disclaimer:Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya MS sensei , saya hanya meminjam chara dan jutsu-jutsunya**

 **summary:Naruto dan Menma adalah anak kembar dari Minato Namikaze sang "YONDAIME HOKAGE" dan Uzumaki Kushina . Tetapi Minato dan Kushina lebih memberi perhatian kepada sang kakak atau Menma dari pada sang adik (Naruto) karena Naruto dianggap aib bagi keluarga karena lemah , Naruto pun pergi dari rumah karena selalu dicapakkan oleh keluarganya , dia bertekad menjadi kuat untuk membalas. dendam pada keluarga dan desa hingga takdir mempertemukannya dengan mantan murida ayahnya Uchiha Obito serta Sang dewa shinobi "MADARA UCHIHA" mampukah naruto menjadi kuat dan membalas dendamnya...?**

 **warning:Mokuton!Naru Strong!Naru smart!Naru EMS!Naru rinnegan!Naru and maybe godlike, typo , alur kecepetan dll**

 **saya author baru ffn , jadi ini ff pertamaku mohon maaf kalau ceritanya jelek #bungkuk2**

 **chapter 1 : Trio Uchiha**

Disebuah danau dipinggiran Konoha terlihat seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun sedang merenungi nasibnya yap bocah itu adalah pemeran utama di ff ini Namikaze Naruto

'kenapa aku selemah ini,dibanding Menma-nii aku ini tidak ada apa-apanya'batin Naruto

"sakit bukan , di anggap aib karena kelemahan yg tidak diinginkan oleh diri sendiri"ucap orang yang tiba-tiba ada di depan Naruto

"a-anda siapa dan mau apa kesini"ucap naruto tergagap

"hn,nama ku Uchiha Obito mantan murid tou-sanmu"balas org yg ternyata bernama Obito

"hhmm aku tidak menggenal nii-san, dan lagi aku tidak pernah melihat nii-san di Konoha"balas Naruto

"hn,aku sudah lama pergi dari desa sampah ini"

hening

"jadi Naruto apakah kau ingin menjadi kuat"ucap obito memecah keheningan

"sangat, sangat ingin obito-nii"jawab naruto

"ikutlah dengan ku , aku akan mengenalkan mu dengan seseorang yg bisa membuatmu kuat"

"be-benarkah Obito-nii"balas Naruto

Obito hanya mengangguk

"kalau kau ingin pergi ,cepat kemasi barang-barangmu dan temui aku lagi disini"ucap Obito

"ha'i Obito-nii"balas Naruto

Naruto pun berlari menuju apartemennya untuk berkemas, 30 menit kemudian Naruto sudah siap untuk pergi dia pun bergegas menuju danau tadi.

"sudah siap Naruto"ucap Obito

"ha'i Obito-nii"balas Naruto

"pegang tanganku"

swwuuss Naruto dan Obito pun menghilang menggunakan jikukan ninjutsu milik obito.

tapi tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang anbu yg sedang mengintai mereka.

'aku harus menyampaikannya kepada Yondaime-sama'batin anbu tersebut

anbu tersebut menghilang menggunakan shunshinnya menuju rumah Yondaime Hokage

.

.

.

Dikediaman Yondaime Hokage

tok tok tok

"tunggu sebentar"ucap Minato

clekk Minato membuka pintu

"ooo ternyata inu ada perlu apa "ucap Minato

"saya ada laporan untuk Yondaime-sama"ucap anbu dengan kodename Inu itu

"apa itu inu?"tanya Minato

"anak anda Namikaze Naruto telah pergi dari desa bersama orang misterius"

"aa-apaaa!"Minato membulatkan matanya

"aku pergi Yondaime-sama"

"terus selidiki masalah ini inu"

"ha'i Yondaime-sama"

swuuusss anbu tersebut menghilang menggunakab shunshinya

'aku tidak memperhatikannya selama ini bahkan sudah 5 bulan aku tidak melihatnya dirumah , ayah macam apa aku ini'batin Minato

"siapa tadi Minato?"tanya Kushina

"tadi inu , dimelaporkan bahwa.."

"bahwa apa Minato"

"Naruto pergi dari desa bersama orang misterius"balas Minato

"a-apa Kenapa Naruto pergi hiks hiks"kushina langsung menitikkan air matanya

"mungkin karena kita kurang memperhatikanya dan bahkan kita sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sudah 5 bulan Naruto tdk terlihat dirumah ini"balas Minato

"hiks hiks Minato tolong bawa Naruto kembali hiks"Kushina tak kuasa menahan tangis

tap tap tap

"pasti,pasti Kushina"balas Minato

.

.

.

swuss tap

Naruto dan Obito sudah sampai disebuah gua yg sngt gelap

"jadi dia yg kau bicarakan Obito"tanya seseorang yg misterius

"ya Madara-sensei"balas Obito

"hmm,baiklah mulai sekarang disinilah rumahmu dan tempatmu berlatih untuk menjadi kuat Naruto"ucap seseorang yg ternyata Madara Uchiha sang Dewa Shinobi

"ha'i Madara-sensei"balas naruto

"jadi apa perubahan jenis chakramu"

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tau

"hmm,jadi belum tau ya ini ambili kertas ini dan alirkan chakramu kekertas tersebut jika terbelah berarti angin , mengerut petir,basah air,hancur tanah , dan jika terbakar berarti api"ucap Madara sambil memberikan Naruto kerras.

Naruto pun mengalirkan chakranya kekertas tersebut dan kertan itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian , bagian pertama basah kemudian hancur , bagian kedua mengerut lalu terbakar.

Obito dan Madara pun membelakkan matanya karena tak percaya , orang yg memiliki 5 perubahan jenis chakra itu sangat langka bahkan mustahil kecuali dia memiliki rinnegan seperti Madara.

"hmmm, jadi kau memilik 5 perubahan jenis chakra hal tersebut sangat langka Naruto mungkin kau bisa mempelajari kekkei genkei atau kekkei totta"ucap Madara

"ambil gulungan ini , disana tertulis jutsu-jutsu yg bisa kamu pelajari"sambung Madara sambil memberikan Naruto gulungan besar

tap Madara memegang pundak Obito

"kau sangat hebat dalam mengambil anak berbakat Obito"bisik Madara

"sebenarnya aku hanya kasihan kepadanya , tapi aku tak menyangka di memiliki 5 perubahan jenis chakra mungkin Minato sensei terlalu fukos kepada anak pertamanya sehingga lupa akan potensi yg ada didiri Naruto"ucap Obito

Madara hanya mengangguk

mulai saat itu Naruto berlatih giat setiap hari dari latihan fisik , ninjutsu , tainjutsu , genjutsu , kenjutsu , bahkan kinjutsu , didalam tubuhnya pun kini tertanam sel Hashirama sehingga Naruto bisa menggunakan mokuton sama hal dengan Obito dan Madara.

.

.

.

.

.

Time skip 5 tahun

Naruto sudah menjadi sangat kuat dan hubungannya dengan Obito pun sudah seperti kakak beradik

suata hari Obito dan Naruto dipanggil oleh Madara

"Obito, Naruto aku hampir mencapai batasku umurku sudah tidak lama lagi , aku akan memberikan kalian sesuatu untuk Obito ambillah Gunbaiku dan bawalah Zetsu menjadi bawahanmu "ucap Madara

Obito pun mengambil Gunbai Madara

"dan untuk Naruto kau akan ku berikan mataku , mari kita mulai pencangkokannya"ucap Madara

Naruto pun berbaring diatas kasur yg sudah disediakan oleh Madra , 2 jam kemudian selesai

"mulai sekarang namamu adalah Uchiha Naruto,"ucap Madara

"damaikanlah dunia ini wahai kedua murid ku"sambung Madara

setelah mengucapkan itu Madara pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya

"pasti,pasti akan kudamaikan dunia ini sensei"ucap Naruto dan Obito serempak

"jadi kau mau mulai dari mana Naruto ?"tanya Obito

"mungkin mau memberikan sedikit hadiah selamat datang untuk Konoha, kalau kau ?tanya Naruto balik

"hn,entahlah mungkin aku hanya akan mengembara saja dulu , tapi 3kalau kau butuh pertolongan datang saja kemari , aku akan membuat moku bunshin disini kalau-kalau kau butuh bantuan"balas Obito

"arigatou Obito-nii"

"haahh tidak perlu berterima kasih , sudah seharusnya seorang kakak membatu kalau adiknya sedang kesusahan"balas Obito

"aku pergi duluan Naruto "

swuuussss Obito pun menghilang menggunakan jikukan ninjutsunya

"yossh sekarang giliran ku , tunggu aku Konoha , aku akan memberikan sedikit hadiah kepada kalian!"

 **~TBC~**

 **horeeee! Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga #jingkrak2**

 **gomen kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan minna!**

 **mohon di review yg banyak Minna**

 **r**

 **n**

 **r**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story by:UchihaFerry13**

 **title:Story Uchiha Naruto**

 **main pair:NarutoX...? Obito...?**

 **disclaimer:Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya MS sensei , saya hanya meminjam chara dan jutsu-jutsunya**

 **summary:Naruto dan Menma adalah anak kembar dari Minato Namikaze sang "YONDAIME HOKAGE" dan Uzumaki Kushina . Tetapi Minato dan Kushina lebih memberi perhatian kepada sang kakak atau Menma dari pada sang adik (Naruto) karena Naruto dianggap aib bagi keluarga karena lemah , Naruto pun pergi dari rumah karena selalu dicapakkan oleh keluarganya , dia bertekad menjadi kuat untuk membalas. dendam pada keluarga dan desa hingga takdir mempertemukannya dengan mantan murida ayahnya Uchiha Obito serta Sang dewa shinobi "MADARA UCHIHA" mampukah naruto menjadi kuat dan membalas dendamnya...?**

 **warning:Mokuton!Naru Strong!Naru smart!Naru EMS!Naru rinnegan!Naru and maybe godlike, typo , alur kecepetan dll**

 **saya author baru ffn , jadi ini ff pertamaku mohon maaf kalau ceritanya jelek #bungkuk2**

sebelumya

"jadi kau mau mulai dari mana Naruto ?"tanya Obito

"mungkin mau memberikan sedikit hadiah selamat datang untuk Konoha, kalau kau ?tanya Naruto balik

"hn,entahlah mungkin aku hanya akan mengembara saja dulu , tapi 3kalau kau butuh pertolongan datang saja kemari , aku akan membuat moku bunshin disini kalau-kalau kau butuh bantuan"balas Obito

"arigatou Obito-nii"

"haahh tidak perlu berterima kasih , sudah seharusnya seorang kakak membatu kalau adiknya sedang kesusahan"balas Obito

"aku pergi duluan Naruto "

swuuussss Obito pun menghilang menggunakan jikukan ninjutsunya

"yossh sekarang giliran ku , tunggu aku Konoha , aku akan memberikan sedikit hadiah kepada kalian!"

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Awal baru

Dikonoha sedang diadakan ujian chunin tahap 3 yang sesang mencapai final.

pertadingan final yang mempertemukan Namikaze Menma vs Uchiha Sasuke

Ditribun Kage

"nampaknya Konoha memiliki shinobi yg potensial Hokage"ucap seseorang atau lebih tepatnya Kazekage (diFF ini tidak terjadi invasi)

"hmm, tidak juga mungkin anakku tadi sedikit beruntung menang dari anakmu Kazekage"balas Yondaime Hokage

kembali ke arena

"Pertandingan final antara Namikaze Menma vs Uchiha Sasuke , mulai!"ucap wasit

swuss

Menma langsung melempar shuriken kearah Sasuke , trang trang trng , dengan mudahnya Sasuke menangkis menggunkan kunai miliknya . sriing Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan shariggannya yg masik bertomeo 2

lalu Sasuke melempar shuriken kearah Menma , Menma hanya tersenyum tipis karena shuriken Sasuke hanya melewatinya . Tanpa disadari Shuriken shuriken itu sudah diatur Sasuke melalui benang sehingga menjerat Menma.

'Katon:ryuka' Sasuke langsung menyemburkan api ke benang2 tersebut yg menjalar kearah Menma

"aaghhgg"rintih Menma

"menyerahlah Menma "ucap Sasuke

"Tidak akan!"balas Menma

'fuuton:funsetsu'seketika dibelakang Menma tercipta ratusan jarum yg terbuat dari angin yg langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan kecepatan dapat menghindar dari jurus Menma dengan mudahnya.

"sekarang giliranku Menma"ucap Sasuke , sasuke langsung nembuat handseal

'Chidori'

Sasuke berlari kearah Menma dengan tangan kirinya yg sudah dialiri chakra petir, Menma yg melihat itu tidak tinggal diam dia lngsung membuat pusaran chakra ditangan kanannya

'Rasengan'

duaarrrrrr

ledakan terjadi akibat pertemuan antara dua jutsu tersebut ,asap tebal mengepul di arena, setelah asap itu hilang terlihat Sasuke masih berdiri sedangkan Menma sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"pemenangnya Uchiha Sasuke"ucap wasit

"wwwaaaaaaaa"

"yayayayayaaaaaa"

stadiun langsung riuhhh menyambut sang pemenang

"baiklah dengan ini ujian chunin tahap 3 selesai dengan yg berhasil menjadi chunin Sasuke Menma no Gaara Nara Aburame no Temari no kankuro Hyuuga"ucap Yondaime Hokage diatas tribun kage

'seandainya kau ada disini , pasti kau sudah menjadi seorang chunin Naruto , kemana saja kau selama 5 tahun ini maafkan tou-san dan kaa-san Naruto'batin Yondaime Hokage

duaaarrrr

tiba-tiba asap tebal kembali mengepul di arena , setelah asap tersebut menghilang terlihat seorang anak berambut kuning seperti Yondaime Hokage, dengan baju hitam lengan pendek serta kerah ditinggikan sampai dagu memakai celana pendek putih dibelakangnya ada simbol clan Uchiha serta Uzumaki

"aku Uchiha Naruto menantang sang pemenang pertarungan tadi Uchiha Sasuke"ucap orang tersebut yg ternyata Naruto

'N-naruto'batin Minato

"kau menantangku anak lemah"balas Sasuke

"kaulah yg lemah Sasuke"

"jangan membawa nama Uchiha , kau tak pantas menyandang nama tersebut"

'chidori'

Sasuke langsung berlari kearah Naruto dengan tangan yg seudah dialiri chakra petir

'susano'o'

seketika tubuh Naruto diselimuti aura hitam yg membentuk prajurit raksasa

duaarrr chidori Sasuke hanya mengenai susano'o Naruto

Naruto langsung menghilangkan susano'o miliknya dan membuat handseal

'mokuton:mokuryuu no jutsu'seketika muncul naga kayu dari tanah yang langsung melilit Sasuke.

'mokuton bagaimana bisa'batin Yondaime Hokage

Sasuke langsung pingsan karena jutsu Naruto barusan menghisap chakranya . Naruto pun menghentikan jutsunya.

bruk

Sasuke jatuh tersungkur ketanah

"jadi inikah yg kau sebut kuat Yondaime Hokage"ucap Naruto kepada Minato diatas tribun kage

"kau Naruto , benarkan"tanya Minato

"ya,aku Naruto Uchiha atau disini lebih dikenal Naruto Namikaze"balas Naruto

"sebaiknya persiapkan diri kalian para shinobi Konoha karena 3 hari kedepan aku akan menyerang desa ini"

swuusssss

"tunggu"ucap Minato

tapi Naruto sudah menghilang dengan jikukan ninjutsunya.

keadaan di stadiun hening karena juara di ujian chunin dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh seseorang yg bahkan seumur dengan Sasuke.

"siapa orang itu dia sangat kuat"

"iyaa kuat sekali dalam hitungan menit juara ujian chunin tahun ini langsung tumbang, dan apa yg dikatakannya tadi dari sini tidak kedengeran"

orang-orang distadiun langsung ramai membicarakan anak tersebut

"inu"Minato memanggil seseorang

seketika datanglah seorang Anbu didepan Minato

"kumpulkan para jounin chunin dan anbu suruh temui aku diruangan Hokage"

"ha'i Hokage-sama"balas anbu tersebut

swusss anbu tersebut menghilang mengunakan shunshinnya

"apakah anda memerluakan bantuan dari suna Hokage"ucap Kazekage

"tak perlu Kazekage,ini masalah internal desa kami"balas Yondaime Hokage

.

.

.

Diruangan Hokage sudah ada semua Jounin , Chunin , serta Anbu.

"dalam 3 hari kedepan , Naruto akan melakukan serangan keKonoha, aku minta disetiap titik penjagaan diperketat,dan untuk para Chunin kalian ungsikan para warga, kita masih belum tau bagaimana kekuatan Naruto"ucap Yondaime Hokage

"ha'i Yondaime-sama"jawab mereka serempak

.

.

dikediaman Hokage

"aku masih tak percaya Naruto benat-benar akan menyerang desa"ucap Kushina

"sebenarnya aku juga , tapi dia datang langsung kehadapanku dan mendeklarasikan perang keKonoha"balas Minato

.

.

.

Dimarkas Orochimaru

duaarrrr suara ledakan terjadi

"menyerah sajalah orochimaru"ucap Naruto

"si-siapa kau"balas Orochimaru

"aku Uchiha Naruto , Shinigamimu hahahaaaa!"

Naruto memegang kepala Orochimaru .

'Ningendo'

brukkk tubuh Orochimaru pun ambruk karena rohnya sudah dicabut Naruto

Naruto kembali memegang kepala Orochimaru tapi kali ini dia menghisap chakra Orochimaru sehingga dia memiliki ikatan dengan para tetua ular yg membuatnya bisa menggunakan Senjutsu Ular

tap tap tap

seseorang datang ketempat Naruto

"Orochimaru-sama"ucap orang tersebut

"dia sudah kubunuh ,dan sekarang aku lah tuanmu Kabuto"ucap Naruto

'kotoamtsukami'

Kabuto terkena genjutsu Naruto

"hamba siap melayani anda Naruto-sama"ucap Kabuto

"persiapkan pasukan , 3 hari lagi kita akan menyerang Konoha"

"ha'i Naruto-sama"balas Kabuto

.

.

.

Time skip 3 hari

"pasukan telah siap menyerang Naruto-sama"ucap Kabuto

"kita mulai menghancurkan Konoha , bunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi!"ucap Naruto

"Ha'i Naruto-sama"ucap semua pasukan Naruto

#Suigetsu kau pimpin pasukan 1,Guren pasukan 2, Juugo pasukan 3 ,Kabuto 4, Karin ikut denganku, mengerti"

"mengerti Naruto-sama"

"kita mulai"ucap Naruto

 **~TBC~**

 **gomen kalau mengecewakan**

 **review yg banyak ya minna**

 **r**

 **n**

 **r**


	3. Chapter 3

**Story by:UchihaFerry13**

 **title:Story Uchiha Naruto**

 **main pair:NarutoX...? ObitoX...?**

 **disclaimer:Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya MS sensei , saya hanya meminjam chara dan jutsu-jutsunya**

 **summary:Naruto dan Menma adalah anak kembar dari Minato Namikaze sang "YONDAIME HOKAGE" dan Uzumaki Kushina . Tetapi Minato dan Kushina lebih memberi perhatian kepada sang kakak atau Menma dari pada sang adik (Naruto) karena Naruto dianggap aib bagi keluarga karena lemah , Naruto pun pergi dari rumah karena selalu dicapakkan oleh keluarganya , dia bertekad menjadi kuat untuk membalas. dendam pada keluarga dan desa hingga takdir mempertemukannya dengan mantan murida ayahnya Uchiha Obito serta Sang dewa shinobi "MADARA UCHIHA" mampukah naruto menjadi kuat dan membalas dendamnya...?**

 **warning:Mokuton!Naru Strong!Naru smart!Naru EMS!Naru rinnegan!Naru and maybe godlike, typo , alur kecepetan dll**

 **saya author baru ffn , jadi ini ff pertamaku mohon maaf kalau ceritanya jelek #bungkuk2**

sebelumnya:

"pasukan telah siap menyerang Naruto-sama"ucap Kabuto

"kita mulai menghancurkan Konoha , bunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi!"ucap Naruto

"Ha'i Naruto-sama"ucap semua pasukan Naruto

#Suigetsu kau pimpin pasukan 1,Guren pasukan 2, Juugo pasukan 3 ,Kabuto 4, Karin ikut denganku, mengerti"

"mengerti Naruto-sama"

"kita mulai"ucap Naruto

Chapter 3 : Kebangkitan

Sore hari di Gedung Hokage

"Taka,apakah penjagaan sudah di perketat"ucap Yondaime Hokage

"Sudah Hokage-sama"balas anbu dengan kodename taka

"Semua misi sudah dihentikan untuk sementara Hokage-sama"sambung Taka

"Bagus , kita tdk boleh meremehkan Naruto , dia memiliki kekkei genkei Mokuton seperti Shondaime-sama dan lagi lebih sempurna dari pada Yamato "balas Minato "baiklah kau boleh pergi sekarang taka"sambung Minato

"Ha'i Hokage-sama"

swuss Taka pun pergi menggunakan shunshinnya

tap , tiba-tiba datang seseorang diruangan Hokage.

"Sensei"ucap Minato

"Hmm, maaf mengganggumu Minato , aku kesini ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yg penting"balas Jiraya

"Apa itu sensei"

"Orochimaru sudah tewas , dan yg membunuhnya adalah..."

"Siapa sensei"

"Na-ru-to , dan dia mengakusisi Otogakure untuk melakukan penyerangan keKonoha"dengan penekanan nama Naruto

"A-aapa , kalau begitu masalah ini jadi kian gawat"

"Bisa jadi seperti itu Minato"

"Seandainya dari dulu aku bersikap adil pada Naruto"

"Hmm, tidak usah mengungkit ungkit masalah itu lagi Minato"ucap jiraya. "Mungkin itu sudah takdir dari Kami-sama,sebaiknya kau bersiap siap untuk pertahanan desa"

"Iya sensei"balas Minato , kali ini Minato dengan nada tegas.

"kira-kira penyerangan itu akan terjadi dalam 1 hari kedepan"ucap Jiraya

"Aku tau sensei , Naruto sendiri yg mengatakannya"

"Aa-apa bagaimana bisa"balas Jiraya

"ceritanya begini , waktu ujian chunin tahap tiga...

FLASHBACK ON

duaaarrrr

tiba-tiba asap tebal kembali mengepul di arena , setelah asap tersebut menghilang terlihat seorang anak berambut kuning seperti Yondaime Hokage, dengan baju hitam lengan pendek serta kerah ditinggikan sampai dagu memakai celana pendek putih dibelakangnya ada simbol clan Uchiha serta Uzumaki

"aku Uchiha Naruto menantang sang pemenang pertarungan tadi Uchiha Sasuke"ucap orang tersebut yg ternyata Naruto

'N-naruto'batin Minato

"kau menantangku anak lemah"balas Sasuke

"kaulah yg lemah Sasuke"

"jangan membawa nama Uchiha , kau tak pantas menyandang nama tersebut"

'chidori'

Sasuke langsung berlari kearah Naruto dengan tangan yg seudah dialiri chakra petir

'susano'o'

seketika tubuh Naruto diselimuti aura hitam yg membentuk prajurit raksasa

duaarrr chidori Sasuke hanya mengenai susano'o Naruto

Naruto langsung menghilangkan susano'o miliknya dan membuat handseal

'mokuton:mokuryuu no jutsu'seketika muncul naga kayu dari tanah yang langsung melilit Sasuke.

'mokuton bagaimana bisa'batin Yondaime Hokage

Sasuke langsung pingsan karena jutsu Naruto barusan menghisap chakranya . Naruto pun menghentikan jutsunya.

bruk

Sasuke jatuh tersungkur ketanah

"jadi inikah yg kau sebut kuat Yondaime Hokage"ucap Naruto kepada Minato diatas tribun kage

"kau Naruto , benarkan"tanya Minato

"ya,aku Naruto Uchiha atau disini lebih dikenal Naruto Namikaze"balas Naruto

"sebaiknya persiapkan diri kalian para shinobi Konoha karena 3 hari kedepan aku akan menyerang desa ini"

swuusssss

"tunggu"ucap Minato

tapi Naruto sudah menghilang dengan jikukan ninjutsunya

FLASHBACK OFF

"Hmm, bagaimana bisa dia bisa menggunakan mokuton dan Susano'o"ucap Jiraya

"Aku juga tidak mengerti sensei , tapi yg lebih membuat bingung adalah dia bisa menggunakan susano'o , karena pada dasarnya orang yg bisa menggunakan jutsu tersebut harus mempunyai Mangekyou Sharingan"balas Minato

"Hmmn, baik lah tenang saja Minato sang sennin katak ini pasti akan membantu"dengan nada konyol ala Jiraya

"Arigatou Jiraya-sensei"balas Minato

"Aku pergi dulu Minato"

"Ha'i sensei"

swuss Jiraya menghilang menggunakan shunshinnya

Minato pun segera pulang keKediaaman Hokage

tap tap tap

diJalan Minato bertemu dengan Shikaku

"Bagaimana tentang strateginya Shika"ucap Minato membuka pembicaraan

"Semuanya sudah tertata dengan rapi Hokage-sama"

"Bisa kau jelaskan Shika"

"Ha'i, jadi begini untuk barisan terdepan kita biarkan sedikit longgar dengan hanya dijaga oleh para Anbu, mungkin dengan cara itu Naruto akan sedikit merasa menang , tetapi didalam area Konoha sudah menunggu para jounin yg akan ku pimpin, sedangkan anda menunggu di garis akhir kalau-kalau di berhasil mengalahkan kami, dan dia pasti sudah kehabisan chakra saat melawan anda"balas Shikaku panjang lebar

"Hahahaa , tidak salah aku memilihmu menjadi asisten ku , rencana-rencanamu selalu jitu"

"Hmm,merepotkan"

"Kau selalu saja begitu , kebiasaan klan Nara heheheh"balas Minato

"Terserahmu lah Hokage-sama, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu , jaa"

Mereka pun pergi kerumah masing-masing

.

.

.

Minato sudah sampai dikediaman Hokage.

"Tadaima"ucao Minatao

"Okaeri Minato"balas Kushina dan Menma

Wajah Minato terlihat lesu

"Kenapa mukamu terlihat lesu Minato tdk seperti biasanya"tanya Kushina

"Sekitar 1 hari lagi kira-kira Naruto akan menyerang Konoha"balas Minato

"Tidak usah dipikirkan Minato,mungkin Naruto tidak serius"

"Bagaiman tidak , Naruto baru saja membunuh Orochimaru sang tiga sennin legendaris"

"A-aapa bagaimana bisa"balas Kushina gagap tak percaya

"Itu lah yg terjadi Kushina"

'Naruto ku harap kau jangan menyerang desa kelahiran kita ini , walau pun kau terus di abaikan , maafkan nii-sanmu ini'batin Menma

.

.

.

Dimarkas Otogakure

"Kabuto sebaiknya kita tidak menyerang Konoha , ada hal yg lebih penting dari itu , dengan ini pun Konoha akan risih mendengar rencana penyerangan kita aku pun tidak menginginkan pertumpahan darah hanya karena dendam ku"ucap Naruto

"Jadi apa yg akan kita lakukan Naruto-sama"jawab Kabuto

"Kumpulkan orang-orang dari klan Fuma , Kaguya , Zukaku (occ klan yg pintar dan rata-rata anggotanya memiliki elemen raiton atau petir, kepintarannya seperti Klan Nara dari Konoha) dan para shinobi Oto"

"Rencanaa diubah , kita akan membangkitkan Uzugakeru, bagaimna!"sambung Naruto

"Ha'i 'Naruto-sama" jawab Kabuto

.

.

.

Malan Hari Di Konoha

"Padahal sudah hari dimana penyerangan terjadi , tapi tdk terjadi apa-apa"ucap shinobi Konoha

"Huhhh, harusnya kau bersyukur karena penyerangan itu tidak terjadi"

.

.

Diruangan Hokage

'Ini sudah hari yg dijanjikan oleh Naruto , tapi sampai saat ini belum terjadi apa-apa'batin Minato

swussss

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang

"Na-naruto"ucap Minato yg langsung memasang posisi bertarung

"Hn, tidak usah memasang posisi bertarung seperti itu , aku kesini hanya mau kau mendatangani dokumen ini"jawab Naruto sambil menyerahkan Dokumen

Minato pun mengambil dokumen itu dan membacanya.

"A-aapa , kau ingin ak.."

"Ya membentuk aliansi, antara Konoha dengan Uzu"potong Naruto

"Tapi Uzugakure itu sudah tidak ada Naruto"balas Minato

"Hn,sebentar lagi aku akan membangun Uzugakure kembali , dengan kekuatan militernya mungkin setara dengan Sunagakure"

FLASHBACK ON

"Kumpulkan orang-orang dari klan Fuma , Kaguya , Zukaku (ooc mirip seperti Klan Nara dari Konoha) dan para shinobi Oto"

"Rencanaa diubah , kita akan membangkitkan Uzugakeru, bagaimna!"sambung Naruto

"Ha'i 'Naruto-sama" jawab Kabuto

FLASHBACK OFF

"Bagaimana Minato"sambung Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto aku akan menyetujuinya tapi jangab sampai kau mengkhianati kami"

"Hahaa tidak akan Minato, hmmm sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf tentang rencanaku dulu untuk menyerang Konoha setelahku pikir-pikir itu tidak ada gunanya perang hanya akan menyembabkan banyak orang terbunuh , aku tidak ingin banyak orang terbunuh hanya karena termakan dendam"ucap Naruto

"Masalah itu tidak usah dipikirkan"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Minato"ucap Naruto

swuusss

Naruto pun menghilang menggunakan jikukan ninjutsunya

'Bahkan dia hanya memanggolku Minato , hah sudahlah aku memang tidak pantas disebut ayah'batin Minato

"Ryuu!"ucap Minato memanggil anbunya

"Ada apa Hokage-sama"balas anbu tersebut

"Perintahkan semua shinobi untuk mundur , karena penyerangan Naruto tidak dilakukan , dia sendiri yg datang kesini dan meminta maaf , dan bawa para pengungsi kembali keKonoha secepatnya!"perintah Minato

"Ha'i Hokage-sama"

anbu tersebut pun pergi dengan shunshinnya.

"Dengarkan aku para shinobi Konoha, Hokage memerintahkan untuk mundur karena penyerangan Naruto tidak jadi terlaksana , Naruto sendiri yg datang keHokage dan meminta maaf"ucap anbu suruhan Hokage tadi

"Ohhh baguslah , untung saja tidak jadi mungkin kalau terlaksana pasti terjadi pertumpangan darah"ucap shinobi riang

"Dan untuk para chunin , bawa kembali para pengungsi"sambung anbu tadi

"Ha'i"ucap para chunin serempak

Para shinobi Konoha pun kembali kerumah masing-masing , kecuali para chunin yang harus membawa kembali para pengungsi.

"Hmm, merepotkan sekali tidak bisakah para pengungsi itu pergi sendiri"ucap Shikamaru yg baru saja diangkat menjadi chunin

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi , karena ini perintah dari tou-san"balas Menma

Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya para penduduk sudah sampai kerumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

Dikediaman Hokage

"Tadaima"ucap Menma yg baru saja datang

"Okaeri Menma-chan"sahut Minato dan Kushina

"Apakah sudah selesai Menma"ucap Minato membuka pembicaraan

"Sudah tou-san , wajah para penduduk pun terlihat senang mendengar penyerangan tidak jadi terlaksana"balas Menma "Umm, apakah benar Naruto meminta maaf secara langsung tou-san?"tanya Menma

"Iya dan dia juga mengajak Konoha beraliansi dengan Uzu"

"A-apa Uzu sudah hancur Minato"ucap Kushina tak percaya ,karena desa tempat kelahirannya memang sudah lama hancur

"Memang sudah hancur,tapi Naruto membangun kembali desa Uzu yg dia bilang kekuatan militernya setara dengan Suna"balas Minato

"Wah wah wah , ternyata anak ku akan membangun kembali desa nenek moyangnya"ucap Kushina

Menma hanya terdiam mendengarkan perbincangan kedua orang tuanya

'Jadi benar Naruto datang langsung ke tou-san'batin Menma

.

.

.

Terlihat banyak shinobi dan penduduk sedang berada di reruntuhan Uzugakure

"Bagaikalah aku akan membangun kembali Uzu"ucao Naruto

'MOKUTON:RENCHUKA NO JUTSU'

duws duws duws

Sekitik reruntuhan Uzugakure di penuhi dengan bangunan-bangunan dari kayu yg tertata rapi dan ditengah-tengahnya berdiri bangunan paling besar untuk kantor Uzukage.

"wahhhh"

terdengar suara semua orang yg sedang dibuat kagum oleh jutsu Naruto tersebut.

"Mulai sekarang inilah desa kita, dan aku yang jdi Uzukagenya"ucap Naruto , semua orang yg berada disana tidak ada yg menolak karena mereka sudah mengakui kekuatan Naruto.

"Sueigetsu, Guren , Juugo , Fuza Kuza Zukaku , Uzumaki Karin , Kimimaro Kaguya, Kabuto dan Rai Fuma, temui aku di gedung Uzukage, dan untuk yg lain silahkan pergi dan pilih rumah mana yg cocok untuk kalian"perintah Naruto

"Ha'i Uzukage-sama"jawab mereka serempak

Semua orang pun memilih-milih rumah yg pas untuk mereka, para penduduk pun ada yg mulai membuka toko-toko.

.

.

.

Di gedung Uzukage

"Ada apa Uzukage-sama meminta kami kesini"ucap Kabuto mewaliki.

"Aku akan membagikan tugas untuk kalian"jawab Naruto

Naruto pun memperlihatkan kertas yg tertulis

Karin - Kepala Rumah Sakit

Zukaku - Asisten Uzukage

\- Kepala bagian Introgasi

\- Kepala Keamanan

Fuma - Kapten Anbu

\- Asisten Uzukage

"Tugas tugas kalian kubagi seperti yg terlihat di kertas tersebut"ucap Naruto

"Jadi untuk hari ini beristirahatlah dulu karena kita baru saja sampai , tapi untuk besok tugas harus mulai dikerjakan, mengerti!"sambung Naruto.

"Ha'i Uzukage-sama"jawab mereka sermpak

"Baiklah kalian semua boleh pergi"ucap Naruto

Mereka semua pun bergi kecuali Kabuto.

"Ada apa Kabuto ?"tanya Naruto

"Ada seorang anbu yang ingin menemui anda , aku menemuinya waktu dalam perjalanan kesini "ucap Kabuto

"Benarkah , suruh dia masuk "perintah Naruto

srekk trak

Anbu tersebutpun masuk

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari anbu Konoha, apakah Hokage menyuruhmu"tanya Naruto

"Iya Uzukage-sama dan dia memberikan golongan ini"ucap anbu tersebut sambil memberikan sebuah golongan

Naruto pun mengambil golongan tersebut dan membacanya

"I-iini"

 **~TBC~**

 **akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga**

 **gomen kalau mengecewakan**

 **dichapter ini tidak ada adegan pertarungan , tapi untuk chapter selanjutnya pasti ada minna , jadi mohon sabar ya heeheee**

 **jangan lupa like , fav , dan review yg banyak minna ! ARIGATOU GONZAIMASU MINNA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Story by:UchihaFerry13**

 **title:Story Uchiha Naruto**

 **main pair:NarutoX...? Obito...?**

 **disclaimer:Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya MS sensei , saya hanya meminjam chara dan jutsu-jutsunya**

 **summary:Naruto dan Menma adalah anak kembar dari Minato Namikaze sang "YONDAIME HOKAGE" dan Uzumaki Kushina . Tetapi Minato dan Kushina lebih memberi perhatian kepada sang kakak atau Menma dari pada sang adik (Naruto) karena Naruto dianggap aib bagi keluarga karena lemah , Naruto pun pergi dari rumah karena selalu dicapakkan oleh keluarganya , dia bertekad menjadi kuat untuk membalas. dendam pada keluarga dan desa hingga takdir mempertemukannya dengan mantan murida ayahnya Uchiha Obito serta Sang dewa shinobi "MADARA UCHIHA" mampukah naruto menjadi kuat dan membalas dendamnya...?**

 **warning:Mokuton!Naru Strong!Naru smart!Naru EMS!Naru rinnegan!Naru and maybe godlike, typo , alur kecepetan dll**

 **saya author baru ffn , jadi ini ff pertamaku mohon maaf kalau ceritanya jelek #bungkuk2**

 **sebelumnya:**

Mereka semua pun bergi kecuali Kabuto.

"Ada apa Kabuto ?"tanya Naruto

"Ada seorang anbu yang ingin menemui anda , aku menemuinya waktu dalam perjalanan kesini "ucap Kabuto

"Benarkah , suruh dia masuk "perintah Naruto

srekk trak

Anbu tersebutpun masuk

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari anbu Konoha, apakah Hokage menyuruhmu"tanya Naruto

"Iya Uzukage-sama dan dia memberikan golongan ini"ucap anbu tersebut sambil memberikan sebuah golongan

Naruto pun mengambil golongan tersebut dan membacanya

"I-iini"

 **Chapter 4:Uchiha Itachi**

Diruangan Uzukage

"Jadi kau dikirim oleh Hokage kesini , karena membantai klan Uchiha, Itachi"

"Ha'I Uzukage-sama"balas sang anbu yang ternyata bernama Itcahi

"Aku tau ini berat untukmu , tapi loyalitasmu kepada desa Konoha patut diacungi jempol,digulungan tadi sudah tertulis semuanya , karena dianggap penghianat kau dicap sebagai missing-nin hanya Minatolah yg mengetahuinya ya, dia menyuruhmu kesini dan mengabdi bagi Uzugakure, baiklah mulai sekarang kau UCHIHA ITACHI adalah shinobi Uzugakure"ucao Naruto

"Ha'I Uzukage-sama , sama siap melayani Uzugakure"jawab Itachi

"Besok temui aku lagi kesini , dan kita bias bicara ditempat mana kau akan bekerja"

"Ha'i Uzukage-sama"

"Sekarang kau boleh perg, silahkan ambil rumah didekat gedung ini"

"Ha'I"

Swusss Itachi pun pergi meninggalkan gedung Uzukage

'Jadi klan Uchiha sudah dibantai , berarti Uchiha yg tersisa sekarang Itachi,Obito-nii,dan adik Itcahi yg dibiarkan hidup'batin Naruto.

Naruto melihat sebuah kertas dimeja kerjanya , lalu mengambilnya kertas tersebut ternyata berisikan data data tentang misi yg sudah di jalankan oleh Itachi.

'50 misi C rank , 20 misi B rank , 89 misi A rank , dan 73 misi S rank, dengan persentase keberhasilan 100persen, Itachi pasti shinobi yg sngt hebat'batin Naruto

.

.

.

Time skip 1 hari

DIruangan Uzukage sudah ada Itachi

"Taka"Naruto memanggil anbunya

"Ha'i Uzukage-sama"balas anbu yg langsung turun dari atap gedung Uzukage

"Panggil Rei Fuma"perintah Naruto

"Ha'i Uzukage-sama"balas anbu tersebut

Anbu itu langsung pergi menggunakan shunshinnya

"Setelah dipikir-pikir kau akan kujadikan Ketua anbu seperti saat diKonoha Itachi"ucap Naruto kepada Itachi

"Semuanya terserah anda Uzukage-sama"balas Itachi

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" ucap Naruto

Kemudian masuk lah Rei Fuma

"Ada apa Uzukage-sama memanggil saya"Tanya Rei

"Hn,jadi begini kau pasti sudah mendengar tentang kedatangan Itachi kan"

Rei hanya mengangguk tanda tau

"Aku akan menempatkannya di anbu dan menjadi ketua anbu menggantikanmu Fuza"ucap Naruto

"Ha'i Uzukage-sama"balas Fuza

"Dan posisi barumu sekarang adalah ketua tim pembuatan senjata ninja yang baru saja di bentuk"

"Ha'i Uzukage-sama"

"Baiklah kalau begitu , kalian berdua boleh pergi dan melaksanakan pekerjaan kalian"ucap Naruto

"Siap Uzukage-sama"jawab Itachi dan Rei

Mereka berdua pun pergi keluar ruangan Uzukage.

.

.

Digerbang utama Uzugakure terlihat Juugo sedang berjaga dengan para bawahannya.

"Juugo-sama , gerbang timur diserang"ucap salah satu bawahan Juugo yg baru datang

"Berapa orang yang menyerang Jinki"Tanya Juugo

"Kira-kira ada 50 orang dari Kirigakure"

"Hmm,masalah kali ini kau panggil anbu , aku harus tetap menjaga gerbang ini karena tadi malam terlihat banyak shinobi dari Iwagakure, cepat panggil anbu"perintah Juugo pada bawahannya

'Cih , sial kali ini Kirigakure'batin Juugo

Orangnya disuruh Juugo pun bergegas menuju markas anbu

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya orang itu sampai kemarkas anbu dan masuk untuk menemui Itachi langsung.

"Lapor saya dari unit pertahanan diperintahkankan oleh Juugo untuk kesini untuk meminta bantuan , karena gerbang timur sedang diserang oleh shinobi dari Kirigakure, dan gerbang utama sedang diintai oleh ninja Kumogakure"ucap shinobi suruhan Juugo

"Baiklah , semuanya dengarkan aku"perintah sang ketua anbu alias Itachi

"10 orang menuju gerbang utama dan 20 sisanya (karena belum banyak anbu jadi totalnya baru 30) ikuti aku"perintah Itachi

"Ha'i"jawab mereka serempak

Para anbu pun mulai bergerak menuju gerbang utama dan gerbang timur.

Digerbang timur terlihat para shinobi Uzu banyak yang terluka karena kalah jumlah.

"heh kukira Uzu kuat tapi ternyata sangat lemah"ucap salah satu ninja Kiri

Tap tap tap

Itachi dan pasukannya telah sampai di gerbang timur yg sudah hamper diterobos oleh para ninja Kiri.

"Berhenti atau kalian akan mati "ucap Itachi

"Heh,kau kira dengan pasukan mu yang sedikit itu bisa mengalahkan kami"

"Kami akan mengalahkan kuantitas dengan kualitas"ucap Itachi dengan nada datar

"Cih sombong sekali"

'SUITON:DAIKODAN'

Seketika tercipta hiu hiu dari air yg menyerang pasukan itachi dengan cepat.

"Pengguna doton , buat pelindung"perintah Itachi

'DOTON:DORYU JOHEKI'

Tercipta pelindung tanah

Duarrrrrrrrr

Jurus dari shinobi Kiri dapat dihentikan

"Sekarang giliran kami"ucap Itachi

'KATON:DAI ENDAN'

'KATON:BAKUFFU RANBU'

'FUUTON:NANAZINGOU'

Jurus jurus api itu menyatu dengan angin sehingga api menjadi lebih besar dan langsung menerjang para ninja Kiri.

"aaghhhhhh"

"ughhhh"

Semua ninja Kiri mati semua

"Bawa shinobi kita yg terluka"perintah Itachi

"Ha'i "

Para anbu pun membawa para shinobi Uzu yg terluka kerumah sakit.

'Sebaiknya aku melapor dulu'batin Itachi

Saat Itachi mau beranjak pergi.

"Hey tunggu bajingan , aku belum selesai"ucap Shinobi kiri yang masih hidup

'SHARINGAN'

Itachi mengaktifkan sharingannya

'SUITON:SOIGODAN'

Dari mulut shinobi Kiri tersebut keluar peluru yg terbuat dari air yg mengarah keItachi, dengan mudahnya Itachi menghindarinya. Itachi membuka pedangnya dan berlari kearah shinobi kiri itu.

Srackkkk dubk

"Aghhhh"rintih shinobi itu

Shinobi tersebut pun tewas dengan luka sayatan yg besar akibat pedang Itachi.

"Kau hanya menggangguku saja"ucap Itachi kepada tubuh yg sudah tidak bernyawa tersebut.

Lalu Itachi melanjutkan perjalanannya kegedung Uzukage tadi yg sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"ucap Naruto

Masuk lah Itachi dengan pakaian khas anbu.

"Lapor Uzukage-sama , tadi gerbang timur diserang oleh shinobi kiri, tapi saya dan para anbu sudah membereskannya"

"Bagus Itachi"

"Apa yg mereka inginkan dari kita sudah seminggu ini mereka selalu menggangu Uzu, padahal kita tidak pernah menggangu mereka"Tanya Itachi

"Aku juga tidak mengerti"balas Naruto

Tok tok tok , tiba-tiba pintu kembali diketok

"Masuk"ucap Naruto

Dan ternyata orang itu adalah Juugo

"Ada apa Juugo"Tanya Naruto

"Aku hanya mengantarkan ini Uzukage-sama"jawab Juugo sambil memberikan sebuah gulungan "Ini diberikan oleh para ninja Iwa yg sudah 1 hari berada diwilayah kita"sambung Juugo

"Hn,baiklah kau boleh pergi , kau juga Itachi"

"Ha'i Uzukage-sama"jawab mereka berdua serempak

.

.

.

DiKonoha Kantor Hokage

"Lapor Hokage , ninja Iwa memberikan gulungan ini kepada anda"ucap shinobi dari Konoha

"Hm,ya baiklah kau boleh pergi"jawab Minato

Minato membuka gulungan itu

 **Untuk Konoha dan para aliansinya , kami akan membalas perbuatan kiiroi senkou pada saat perang dunia shinobi ketiga , dan untuk itu kami IWA mendeklarasikan perang kepada KONOHA dan para aliansinnya seperti SUNA dan UZU. Jadi bersiap-siaplah untuk itu , KUMO dan KIRI sudah menjadi aliansi kami. Dengan ini PERANG DUNIA SHINOBI KEEMPAT dimulai.**

Duaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

 **~TBC~**

 **akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga**

 **gomen kalau mengecewakan**

 **dichapter ini tidak ada adegan pertarungan , tapi untuk chapter selanjutnya pasti ada minna , jadi mohon sabar ya heeheee**

 **jangan lupa like , fav , dan review yg banyak minna ! ARIGATOU GONZAIMASU MINNA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Story by:UchihaFerry13**

 **title:Story Uchiha Naruto**

 **main pair:NarutoX...? Obito...?**

 **disclaimer:Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya MS sensei , saya hanya meminjam chara dan jutsu-jutsunya**

 **summary:Naruto dan Menma adalah anak kembar dari Minato Namikaze sang "YONDAIME HOKAGE" dan Uzumaki Kushina . Tetapi Minato dan Kushina lebih memberi perhatian kepada sang kakak atau Menma dari pada sang adik (Naruto) karena Naruto dianggap aib bagi keluarga karena lemah , Naruto pun pergi dari rumah karena selalu dicapakkan oleh keluarganya , dia bertekad menjadi kuat untuk membalas. dendam pada keluarga dan desa hingga takdir mempertemukannya dengan mantan murida ayahnya Uchiha Obito serta Sang dewa shinobi "MADARA UCHIHA" mampukah naruto menjadi kuat dan membalas dendamnya...?**

 **warning:Mokuton!Naru Strong!Naru smart!Naru EMS!Naru rinnegan!Naru and maybe godlike, typo , alur kecepetan dll**

 **saya author baru ffn , jadi ini ff pertamaku mohon maaf kalau ceritanya jelek #bungkuk2**

sebelumnya:

DiKonoha Kantor Hokage

"Lapor Hokage , ninja Iwa memberikan gulungan ini kepada anda"ucap shinobi dari Konoha

"Hm,ya baiklah kau boleh pergi"jawab Minato

Minato membuka gulungan itu

 **Untuk Konoha dan para aliansinya , kami akan membalas perbuatan kiiroi senkou pada saat perang dunia shinobi ketiga , dan untuk itu kami IWA mendeklarasikan perang kepada KONOHA dan para aliansinnya seperti SUNA dan UZU. Jadi bersiap-siaplah untuk itu , KUMO dan KIRI sudah menjadi aliansi kami. Dengan ini PERANG DUNIA SHINOBI KEEMPAT dimulai**.

Duaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Chapter 5:Serangan

Terjadi ledakab diKonoha

swuss

"Lapor Hokage-sama kita diserang oleh shinobi dari Iwa,Kumo,dan Kiri"anbu memberikan laporan kepada Minato

"A-apa , segera perintahkan para anbu dan jounin untuk melawan mereka , juga para chunin untuk menjaga para pengungsi dan segera hubungi Uzu dan Suna untuk meminta bantuan"perintah Minato

"Ha'i Hokage-sama"balas anbu tersebut.

-Minato POV-

'Aku tak menyangka mereka masih menyimpan dendam pasca perang dunia shinobi ketiga,peperangan kali ini pasti akan banyak memakan korban karena semua desa besar terlibat'batin Minato

"Sebaiknya aku segera kemedan perang"

-Minato POV End-

"Semuanya kita harus bertahan sampai bala bantuan datang!"ucap shinobi Konoha

"Ha'i"

swusss

Minato sudah sampai dimedan perang

"Hokage-sama"ucap shinobi tadi sambil membungkuk hormat

"Bagaimana , apakah para penduduk sudah diungsikan"tanya Minato

"Sudah Hokage-sama"

"Kalau pesan untuk Uzu dan Suna"tanya Minato lagi

"Sudah kami kirimkan melalui burung pembawa pesan"

"Baiklah untuk sekarang kita harus bertahan sampai bantuan dari Uzu dan Suna datang"ucap Minato

"Ha'i Hokage-sama"ucap para shinobi Konoha serempak

"Jangan biarkan mereka menghancurkan tanah kelahiran kita"

"Serang!"perintah Minato

"Yaaaaa!"

.

.

.

Uzugakure

Naruto mulai membaca gulungan yg tadi diberikan oleh shinobi Iwa.

 **Kalau kau sudah membaca gulungan ini berarti Konoha sudah kami serang , kalau kalian tidak ingin Uzugakure hancur untuk kedua kalinya jangan pernah ikut campur. Ini masalah dendan kami pada Konoha.**

 **-Tsuchikage** -

brukkk

Naruto memukul meja kerjanya karena kesal desa aliansinya diserang.

"Sialan Iwagakure,kami harus cepar memberikan bantuan"ucap Naruto

Diatas gedung Uzukage atau lebih tepatnya tempat penerimaan pesan Uzugakure

kwaaak kwaaak kwaak

"Hmm , ini pesan dari Konoha"ucap shinobi yg bertugas dipusat penerimaan pesan itu

"Coba buka dulu"ucap shinobi yg satunya

"Hmm baiklah "

Shinobi itu pun membuka pesan tersebut

"I-iini !, harus cepat disampaikan kepada Uzukage-sama"ucapnya

tap tap tap tap

shinobi tersebut berlari menuju ruangan Uzukage.

.

Brakk

shinobi tadi membuka pintu ruangan Uzukage tanpa mengetuk pintu karena keadaan sedang darurat.

"Lapor Uzukage-sama,Konoha baru saja mengirimkan pesan , bahwa Konoha diserang oleh aliansi Iwa-Kumo-Kiri, dan mereka meminta bantuan karena kalah jumlah"

"Baiklah kau boleh kembali bertugas Genba"

"Ha'i Uzukage-sama"

'Ternyata serangan memang benar-benar sudah dilancarkan, cih kurang ajar'batin Naruto

"Fuza,Kabuto segera kumpulkan semua anbu dan jounin diaula"perintah Naruto kepada kedua asistennya

"Ha'i Uzukage-sama"balas mereka serempak.

.

.

.

Sunagakure

terlihat shinobi Suna yg dipimpin Kazekage sudah bersiap berangkat keKonoha untuk membantu aliansinya tersebut.

"Baiklah kita akan berangkat keKonoha untuk berperang!"ucap Kazekage

"Ha'i Kazekage-sama"

"Kita pergi"

"Yaaa"

Para shinobi Suna pun pergi keKonoha.

.

.

.

Uzugakure

Tak jauh beda dari Suna , Uzugakure pun sudah siap berangkat keKonoha untuk membantu.

"Baiklah kita pergi"ucao Naruto

"Ha'i Uzukage-sama"ucap mereka serempak

"Semuanya kelilingi aku!"perintah Naruto

"Ha'i"

Seketika para shinobi Uzu langsung mengelilingi Naruto.

'JIKUKAN NINJUTSU:TAJU KAMUI

Swussss dalam sekejap mereka semua menghilang.

.

.

.

Konoha

Terlihat Minato melawan para shinobi dari aliansi Iwa-Kumo-Kiri yg sangat melemparkan kunai Hiraishinnya.

"TAJU KUNAI KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU"

Kunai yg dilempar oleh Minato seketika menjadi ratusan yg mengarah kemusuhnya.

"Arghhhh"rintih kesakitan para shinobi yg terkena kunai Minato.

swusss

Minato menghilang meninggalkan kilatan kuning dan entah mengapa banyak shinobi musuh yg berjatuhan.

"A-aada apa ini"ucap shinobi Kiri kebingungan

"Ini adalah jurus Hiraishin mil-... belum sempat shinobi tadi menyelesaikan ucapnya kepalanya sudah terpisah dari badannya.

"Aaaa"

banyak shinobi Iwa-Kumo-Kiri yg berjatuhan.

swusss Minato pun kembali ketempatnya pertama berdiri.

'Musuh masih banyak , tapi chakraku tinggal sedikit'batin Minato.

Swuss tap

tiba-tiba para shinobi Uzu sampai.

"Bantuan 1 telah sampai!"

"Hey tsuchikage , tidak bisakah ini dibicarakan baik-baik"ucap Naruto kepada Tsuchikage

"Tidak ada yg harua dibicarakan"balasnya

"Kalau begitu bersiap-siap lah untuk kalah!"

"Jangan bermimpi Uzukage"

"Hokage , kau lawan Mizukage sampai Kazekage datang,aku akan melawan Tsuchikage tua bangka itu"ucap Naruto

"Baikalah Naruto"jawab Minato

"Berpisah!"

swusaaa

Mereka pun berpisah menuju tempat musuhnya musuhnya nasing-masing, Naruto menggunakan jikukan ninjutsu sedangkan Minato memakai Hiraishin.

.

.

Ditempat Mizukage.

Swuss tap.

Terlihat didepan Mizukage berdiri seorang pria berambut pirang acak memakai jubah bertulisan Yondaime Hokage yap dia adalah Minato.

"Hmm,aku tidak menyangka harus melawan Hokage"ucap Mizukage

"Sudahlah Mizukage , akhiri semua ini tarik mundur semua pasukanmu"

"Hmm,sebenarnya aku tidak mau ikut campur tentang balas dendam Iwa tapi Tsuchikage mengancam akan mengakhiri aliansi , aku juga sadar kalau Kiri tidak sekuat Iwa jadi kalau Tsuchikage mengakhiri aliansi dia akan menyerang Kiri dan Kiri akan hancur"

"Aku akan menghentikan Tsuchikage dan akan ku pastikan mereka tidak akan menyerang Kiri "ucap Minato

"Dan kita akan menjadi aliansi , aliansi Konoha-Suna-Uzu-Kiri,bagaimana Mizukage"sambung Minato

"Benarkah Hokage"

"Iya Mizukage"

"Baiklah kami akan mundur setelah ini selesai datang lah keKiri"ucap Mizukage

"Terima kasih Mizukage"

"Hmm, ya Kita semua mundur!"perintah Mizukage.

"Ha'i Mizukage-sama"ucap semua shinobi Kiri serempak.

Semua shinobi Kiri pun meninggalkan medan perang.

'Baiklah sekarang tinggal Iwa dan Kumo'batin Minato.

swuss Minato menghilang meninggalkan kilat kuning.

Ditempat Tsuchikage dan Naruto.

'Kenapa shinobi Kiri mundur,apa mereka mengkhianati aku,kurang ajar setelah Konoha giliran kalian yg akan hancur Kiri!'batin Tsuchikage.

"Wah wah kelihatannya Kiri meninggalkan kalian Tsuchikage,dengan begini kekuatan kalian melemah"ucap Naruto.

"Cih,kalau hanya ditinggalkan desa selemah Kiri itu tidak akan jadi masalah!"

"Hmm,jangan sombong hanya karena kalian adalah desa yg kuat,desa kuat sekalipun kalau tidak ada rasa saling percaya terhadap aliansi akan menjadi lemah,aku akan membuktikan itu disini Tsuchikage"

"Cih,coba saja kalau bisa"jawab Tsuchikage

'JINTON:GENKAI HAKURI NO JUTSU'

terlihat ditangan Tsuchikage sebuah kubus , dan seketika kubus tersebut mengarah ke Naruto dan membesar.

'Sial'batin Naruto

'Susano'o'

Tubuh Naruto diselimuti aura merah yg membentuk prajurit.

Traaakkkk duarrrrr, Susano'o Naruto hancur terkena jurus Tsuchikage dan kakinya juga terkena efek jurus tersebut

"Agghhhh"rintih Naruto kesakitan

'Sial,kalau saja dia tidak menggunakan Susano'o'batin Tsucikage.

'Siak kaki ku tidak bisa kugerakan'batin Naruto.

"Sepertinya Kakimu terluka parah"ucap Tsuchikage dengan nada mengejek

'DOTON:DORYUSO'

Jurus Tsuchikage membentuk paku yg terbuat dari tanah yg melesat kearah Naruto dengan cepat.

'Sial aku tidak akan sempat menghindar dan kamui pun juga tidak akan sempat'batin Naruto.

'SUNA NO TATE'

Didepan Naruto tercipta pasir pelindung.

Duarrr jurus Tsuchikage berhasil dihentikan.

"Si-siapa"ucap Naruto

"Lama tak bertemu Naruto"balas orang tersebut.

"Gaara,kau telat"ucap Naruto sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Hmm,masih syukur aku berhasil menghentikan jurus itu tadi,sudah lah kau pergi lah ketempat medis"

"Tidak perlu regenerasi ku ini cepat,apa kau lupa aku ini jinchuriki sama seperti mu"

"Hmn terserah mu lah"balas Gaara

"Kalian berdua takakan cukup untuk melawan ku"ucap Tsuchikage meremehkan

"Kalau belum dicoba tidak akan tau"

"Kita mulai Gaara"

"Ya,kita hancurkan tua bangka sombong ini"

 **~TBC~**

 **Yosshh akhirnya chapter 5 selesai maaf kalau kurang panjang , chapter selanjutnya wordnya akan kuperbanyak.**

 **jangan lupa review yg banyak minna**!


End file.
